


Domestic Malec

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Lightwood Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec with kids, Max Lightwood Bane - Freeform, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafael Lightwood Bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive





	Domestic Malec

Alec and Magnus were asleep, cuddling and with their legs crossed all relaxed and quite but their little bubble of peace exploded when two little boys jumped to bed and pulled their parents apart so they could laid in the middle of them. Magnus woke up immediately and his eyes crossed with his little Max's blue ones and the little boy hugged Magnus

_-Happy Father's Day!!! Daddy!! I love you!_

_-Oh! My little blueberry! thank you_ \- Magnus hugged Max tighter and placed a kiss in his dark blue hair, the child just smiled

Meanwhile Rafael was still trying to get his papa to wake up

 _-Come on Papa wake up!! It's your day_ \- Said Rafael shaken his dad

 _-It's my day!? Then my first wish is that you let me sleep in peace_ \- Alec joked and turned around pretending to sleep again

 _-Papa!! No, wake up-_ Rafa had grumpy expression on his faces. He was just like Alec

Alec turned around and started ticking his son, this one laughed really hard, then Alec stopped and just looked at the child

 _-Happy Father's Day Papa_ \- Said Rafael with a smile a hugged his dad

Magnus looked with dreaming eyes the sweet scene while hugging Max who was also smiling

 _-Oh right boys let's prepare breakfast_ -Magnus said full of happiness while rubbing his little boy's hair

- _We already prepared you a special breakfast-_ the two boys talked in a chore very excited and they ran to the kitchen 

The parents looked at each other with a panic expression on their faces. Both of them got up of the bed and went to the kitchen too, expecting to find a completely mess or  something burning, but everything was perfectly fine, they sat on the table and looked at the food, there was two cups of coffee with milk, a few toast, butter, cheese, some fruit and orange juice

They guessed that the boys used a little help from Max's magic even though the two kids swears that they didn't

- _Everything looks delicious boys thank you, but what are you two going to have for breakfast?_

Alec giggled looking at Magnus who pretended to be concerned 

Max and Rafael looked at each other for answers but both of them had the same shook expression on their faces

- _Max! You forgot to magic food for us. I mean we forgot to prepared food for us_ -He corrected himself after realizing he just confessed

- _Well you forgot to remind me about it Rafael-_ Said Max trying to defense himself and sounded really offended for being acussed 

Alec and Magnus just laughed at the fight his boys were having, Max was a drama queen just like Magnus

- _Okay boys sit down so you can have breakfast with us_

Magnus clicked his fingers and made apear to plates with milk and cereal and two more with some fruit. The boys just smiled and did what they were told

 _-So what are we gonna do today papa?_ Rafael asked curious

- _Well I was thinking we could go to the zoo for the evening because we have to go to the institute in the night_

 _-yay!! Max we are going to see animals!!-_ The two boys were really excited they have been wanting to go to the zoo for a long time

- _Why we have to go to the institute in the night?_ -Asked Magnus confused, he had another plans for the night

- _I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you but my mother is making a dinner for Jace, you and me for Father's Day, Clary Izzy and Simon will be there too_

- _Well, that's a... nice gesture from you mother-_ Magnus talked carefully 

- _She's been through a lot and she has changed a lot, give her a chance, she doesn't want anything but our happiness-_ Said Alec with a understanding voice he knew why Magnus reacted that way but his mother was different now

- _You' right, Izzy has told me the same, I'll love to go_ \- Both men looked at each other and smiled

- _Daddy we need to hurry or we're not gonna can see all the animals_

- _Oh god! Look at the time, okay Max Daddy will give you a bath and you Rafa go take a bath in the other bathroom, I am gonna wash the dishes and I'll take a bath later_

Everyone did as they were said, Alec stayed in the kitchen. After finishing to wash the dishes he checked some work paper and lost the track of time

Magnus finished giving Max a bath and put him some comfy clothes he went to check on Rafael and he was already dressed and watching TV

- _Stay with your brother, I'll take a bath an then we'll leave-_ He rubbed Max's hair and the boy walked to the sofa with Rafa

Magnus crossed pass the kitchen and saw Alec there still in his pijamas and reading some papers

_-Alec! Haven't you take a bath yet!?_

_-By the Angel Magnus you scared me_ -Magnus laughed a little for the face Alec just made

_-The boys are ready we need to hurry_

_-Oh, then I guess we'll have to take baths together_ \- Said Alec smirking 

_-We have 3 bathrooms in the house Alexander_

_-Yeah, but we have to save water, is a big environment problem_ \- Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer

- _You're such a dork_ \- the warlock placed a hand in Alec's chest and a kiss on his lips

 _-Ugh!! Papa Daddy don't do that here_ \- Said Rafael covering his eyes with his hands, he went to the kitchen just for a glass of water

- _Oh! come on Rafa, you don't like kisses?_ \- Magnus walked to the boy slowly and this understood so he started to run but Magnus trapped him in the living room and started to place kisses all over his face while he tickled him

- _No, stop_ \- Rafael couldn't talk cause he was laughing so much

Max was laughing at his brother, and making fun of him, Alec saw him and walked slow behind him

- _What are you laughing at?_  Asked Alec and started to kiss and tickling Max, this one jumped a little for the surprise

When they finished their little tickled fight the boy were exhausted

_-Okay now we really have to hurry it's already 10 am_

_-Yes, hurry I wanna see all the animals!_ \- Said Max and tried to push them with his little hands. Alec and Magnus looked at the little boy smiling 


End file.
